total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/Shocking Eliminations
Lately on our wiki, we've been having more and more Shocking Eliminations. It actually started from Season 1, with Dawn's elimination in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, and so far ending with Ezekiel's second elimination in The Wild Bunch of Losers. This is a decussion blog. There is no right or wrong answer here. So go ahead and comment your thoughts. These are my rankings and and reasond to why they were shocking. Here's the list of the Shocking Eliminations in order: #Dawn's departure in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train #Scott's betrayal in Topple on the Luck Players #Lindsay's blindside in Relay Feelings Speed Fast #Lindsay's elimination in Puzzle Riot #Duncan's quit in Final Four Face Off! #Tyler's loss in Final Four Face Off! #Courtney's boot in Dancing With Cowboys #Tyler's Heart Ripping Elimination in Western Tough for the Polocrossie #Ezekiel's double elimination in The Wild Bunch of Losers 9th- Ezekiel's Second Elimination After Ezekiel was Eliminated first in 3:10 to the Horse of Losers, he returned the following episode to join his team once again. He was then once again eliminated two episodes after. I found this shocking as he was actually good at the challenges. I did obviously know he won't make it far at all, due to people believeing that his return was unfair. But, I really thought that Ezekiel would make at least the Merge. But Ezekiel was a Victim of Sugars alliance with Heather, and Scott. In which Ella, and Sierra fell for as well. I do hope that Ezekiel gets a time to shine when he returns in Total Drama Roleplay Season 4. I wish you luck Richard, and your elimination did seem unfair as well dude. Overall 5/10 8th- Dawn's Elimination Dawn was apart of an alliance between her, Lindsay and Samey. But since Tyler, Noah, Gwen, Heather, and Scarlett had a bigger alliance with each other, Samey and Dawn were early outs in Season 1. Dawn had some great plots, being the Dawn and Noah relationship, and her conflict with Courtney and Scott. Dawn was voted out even by her boyfriend Noah, since Tyler convinced him too. This was shocking because of all the plots that she had. I did see her go sometime early though. I didn't think of her as makinh it far material. More like 10-7th place I would say. Overall 5/10 7th- Scott's Elimination Scott was apart of the Big alliance, known as the Killer Beavers Alliance. Which consisted of Cameron, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Scott, Sky, and later Tyler. The Killer Beavers lost the challenge, and was sent to Elimination. We all knew we would be shocked at whoever goes, but I seriously did not see Scott go. He actually was the only person to score in the challenge they lost, in which why they went to the Elimination Ceremony. I was very shocked, but I did know it had to one of them. I actually liked that Scott was eliminated, now we have a great conflict between Sky and Scott now. In whoch I personally love it. But I did wish for Scott to make it further then 12th. I would of said that Scott would of reached 6th-1st in Season 1. Overall 6/10 6th- Lindsay's Second Elimination After Lindsay has proven to be threat in challenges, everyone decides that she needed to go next time she lost. She was orginally eliminated in Relay Feelings Speed Fast, but it turned to be a tie, and we did a tie-breaker between Lindsay and Scarlett. In which Lindsay won. This already told people, that others are already gunning for her. She was eliminated two episodes after, by almost everyone voting for her. This was a shock, but at the same time not really. I was shocked in how many people did vote for her, and I'm sure we all didn't want Lindsay out at 9th place. I think everyone was a little shocked at the Elimination. Overall 6/10 5th- Tyler's First Elimination We all knew that Tyler is the most well-liked contestant left on the Roleplay at the time, putting a Huge Target on his back. Most people actually wanted him to get to the Finale, against Sky or Duncan. He was eliminated, by Cameron choosing Sky over him in Final Four Face Off! I think this was a little shocking due to a lot of people actually wanting Tyler in the Finale! But he didn't make it, in which I thing people were very shocked. Some people stated that Tyler will obviously make the Finale, but he didn;t making them also very shocked at the outcome. I wasn't though cause I knew that Tyler wouldn't be able to make the Finale, without winning the last challenge. Overall 6/10 4th- Duncan's Elimination Duncan made the Final 4 in Total Drama Roleplay Season 1. In the challenge, Cameron and Tyler were dominating at the challenges, with Sky coming in a close second, and leaving Duncan in the dust. But what came next was a big shock to most people. He QUIT! He already knew he was going home anyways since he was coming in last, he just did not want to compete in the challenge. I found this very shocking, and I never actually saw someone that would ever Quit in this Roleplay. But the only thing not making him even higher than this, is that he already was coming in last, and we already knew he was going to be eliminated. But we never saw him going to Quit. Overall 7.5/10 3rd- Lindsay's First Elimination In Relay Feelings Speed Fast, the Screaming Ducks lost the challenge and was sent to Elimination. This team was full of Fodders (e.g. Samey, Scarlett, Gwen, Heather), and only having (Tyler, Noah, Dawn, Lindsay) being the actuall real main characters of the Team. At this point Samey and Dawn has been eliminated. And here we had Lindsay get eliminated. None of us saw this coming, due to Lindsay being in the Top 3 contestants (along with Noah and Tyler) on the team, to actually particpate, and do stuff in the Roleplay. It was later discovered that the Host read the votes wrong, and that the votes ended up in a tie between Lindsay and Scarlett. A tie breaker was called on, and Lindsay won, in which Scarlett was eliminated. And Lindsay stays in the competition. Overall 8.5/10 2nd- Courtney's Elimination Okay, admit it. No one saw this coming AT ALL. Besides the people who voted for her. Courtney came 8th last Season, and was on the Dominating Team of the Season. She had alliances with Sky, Cody, Duncan, Scott, Cameron, and Tyler. Which got her far. However, in Season 2, she had allined with Heather, Scott and Sugar. But in the challenge, Courtney did nothing, and at the Elimination Ceremony was she Blind-sided by Sugar. Even Scott was very confused with the votes. He asked for the Host to re-read them, and it came back the same. Sugars Betrayal to Courtney, made one of the Mosr Shocking Eliminations. Overall 9/10 1st- Tyler's Second Elimination (Ain't it Obvious) Now, the thing with Tyler is, that he is the Most-liked contestant on the show. With actually having 17 friends (counted them on the Tyler page, WOW). He had many alliances with once again the same people. Noah, Cody, Duncan, Sky, and Lindsay. He also had a secret one with Sugar (Derpy made it way before the Season even started). He had a very piwerful friendship/alliance with Noah, and did what he said. Tyler had plots, and even having some conflicts. But on the faithfull night, the votes weren't in Tyler's favour. He was eloiminated by non other then his Best Friend Noah. Which has now began, one of the most intense Conflicts on the show. Noah and Tyler are arguebly along with Duncan and Sky, the most focused interactions on the Roleplay. Noah was led to believe a Bunch of lies, told by the Host (Apparently, thats what King Flurry51 said to me) and was tricked by the Host to make sure he gets everyone to vote out Tyler. NO ONE SAW THIS COMING AT ALL. Besides obviously Kingstalk and King Flurry51. The votes were tied up and Tyler was Auto-Eliminated from the Game. I could tell by most people that they were in Complete Shock when Tyler was deemed safe, or when I came on Chat, everyone was like "THEY VOTED OUT TYLER" "THEY ACTUALLY VOTE THEIR STRONGEST", Quotes by other Users. This led to me thinking that it was very Shocked. You know what happened when I found out Tyler placed 16th. I literally shut-down my Phone and just looked at the Wall in Shock. I was so shocked. That some people betrayed him, and had the courage to do something like that. (E.g. Dakota and Noah). But now I'm actually glad the amazing dude went out the way he did. Now, I have a Great New Plot planned for him in Season 4, that revolves around Noah the most. This was the best Shocking Elimination ever, and it actually beats the Most Shocking Elimination in the real show, being Heather's in TDAS. Overall 10/10. You guys played me well, I'm so proud of you guys. Note And now, because of these Eliminations here, we have some clear out Villains in the Roleplay who have the best shot of making TDAS in this Rp, as we need some Villains. Villains So far = Sugar, Noah, Courtney, and Duncan. (Tyler also has a shot of being a Villain). What's the most Shocking Elimination so far? Dawn's elimination Scott's elimination Lindsay's almost elimination Lindsay's elimination Duncan's quit Tyler's elimination Courtney's elimination in S2 Tyler's second elimination in S2 Ezekiel's second Elimination Category:Blog posts